Era of Dragons
by Dragon Warrior MU
Summary: The dragons have been unleashed, only a small band of heroes can defeat the dragons and their master and send them back. Before it's too late.


Era of Dragons

Before I start, this isn't in the wrong section, it may not seem like a Sonic like fanfic from the beginning, but it is. The characters are all Sonic-like and places from the games may pop up. Also it may not seem like a Pg-13 fanfic, but it is, just wait and you'll see. It's also far from completion.

Thunder boomed in the darkening sky. Storm clouds gathered round, casting a deep shadow of Shihagon. The grasslands were no longer full of life. The deserts were cold. The icy reasons burned at a touch. Shihagon was in complete darkness, no warmth, no cold. Utter Darkness. Yet in its very center, one being seemed untouched by the change. One soul, and only one.

The man in the dark cloak continued muttering. His cloak was black, with a gold lining, expensive but blessed with magic, it was worth it. The man held out a gnarled, twisted, and bony hand over the dark orb, held up only, by a small golden pillar. The orb glew with radiant light and lightning struck all around him. But never touched it. Never let out the sound of thunder. Rain fell but never hit the man, yet fell on top of him. The orb glew brighter and fire let loose, fueled by the water and lightning, growing in a perfect ring around him. But never touching him, never burning the grass, never letting off heat. The man continued to mutter and a beam of golden energy shot up with an enormous ferocity, radiating the sky. When it hit the storm clouds above they shone with many fierce colors. The beam glew brighter and grew bigger and suddenly it was as though a rip in time itself happened. The storm clouds parted leaving a large hole, a gaping hole with nothing on the other side. Or, was there?

Suddenly brilliant scaly beasts flew down, large claws set forward, firm jaws stretched out. They had a look of joyous pleasure. They had long leathery wings which doubled they're body size, which happened to be 10 feet. They had large gleaming eyes, and fangs capable of killing in a stroke. They had spikes on their backs which worked their way down to the scaly tail. They roared in triumph, fire, lightning, acid, gas, and ice, shot out creating a symbol. The symbol was that of their faces, a dragons head in all the different radiating colors. The head shattered in a brilliant show, and the dragons, red, blue, green, white, black, Silver, Bronze, and gold flew off in their separate directions leading hundreds and thousands with them.

The storm clouds parted. The fire hissed to an end. The lightning disappeared taking the rain with it. The man in the cloak let out a triumphant laugh, and still smiling, set out to watch the Dragons. For now he had unleashed them from their new world, and brought them back to their old one. The Era of Dragons had begun.

Chapter 1: A Hero is found

Rein looked around, his red eyes cautiously looking at the circle formed around him. He took out his sword ready to strike.

"Good Morning Class! How was your day?" The Kindergarten teacher shouted in a false voice with a large fake smile glued on.

"Fine Ms. Hayfer" the class responded in their cheerful voices. All except for Rein, he knew it. ''I'm taking you to a Warrior Club!' Feral had told him with a cheesy smile and false grin. It was only in the end that he had let Feral take him here, and what. It had been a trap. He was stuck in the accursed room of death and horror. Inside the castle of No return. He was in Kindergarten, inside a school. Ms. Hayfer threw everyone their journals, not bothering to look at Rein, still with her fake smile glued on.

Ms. Hayfer was a rather old chao; she had curly white hair and a fake smile that was literally GLUED onto her face. Her eyes were always behind large spectacles. She always held a green book from which she read their lessons. Although she wasn't that smart. When Rein tried explaining the difference between Dark and Ultima, which he did everyday; she said that Ultima didn't exist in the first place.

"Now Class, as being some of you have MENTAL problems and are very "Special" to the class we will go over the elemental abilities" she said with a glance at Rein. Rein slowly sheathed his sword.

"Well there's fire, water, ice, wind, earth, rock, light, dark, and lightning. And those are the basics!" a girl chao in a very squeaky voice said with pride.

"Yes! That's Corr- Rein?" Ms. Hayfer replied with a false voice. Yet again she hinted anger in her voice when she said Rein's name.

"You forgot Ultima" Rein said.

"Ultima doesn't exist" Ms. Hayfer said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah it does! It's pure un-concentrated energy that goes through a fusion with Dark energy resulting in a new type. Ultima energy is swifter and faster than Dark and flows faster and also adds a push. The push is how I destroyed the kindergarten and killed the mascot!" Rein shot back.

"You destroyed a Kindergarten by removing a brick and killed the mascot by pressing on his pressure points! Now class..." Ms. Hayfer continued as though nothing happened.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Rein vocified.

"Okay mister smarty pants chao! Arguing is alright but yelling at the teacher? DETENTION!" Ms. Hayfer said pointing to the small exit.

"But-" Rein started.

"OUT!" Ms. Hayfer reverberated and the muttering Rein walked out. Rein walked down a creepy hall and was approaching the principal's office for his daily detention when he heard a roar. Rein rushed outside and saw a black dragon flying by. Rein's eyes widened and he grabbed his blade eagerly chasing after the Dragon. He had thought Feral had banished the dragons, but someone had brought them back.

Rein leapt onto a treetop and then to another, chasing the dragon; when a familiar furry hand grabbed him and pulled him down. He landed with a whack! Onto the forest floor to see Feral looking at him with cautious eyes. Feral was a grey hedgehog with black gloves and shoes. Feral's spikes were set so that he had two small spikes on each side followed by two bigger spikes and then two huge spikes that reached his back. He was almost never cautious so his look shocked Rein.

"Why aren't you in Kindergarten? Wait its 9:00, you'd be in detention by now... Why aren't you in detention?" Feral asked in a whisper.

"I heard the dragon on my way to detention" Rein answered in the same whisper.

"New record then, you've stayed in class for over five minutes!" Feral said with a hint of triumph. "Look I need you to do something. Some stupid mage apparently set the Dragons free last night, I'm going to look for him, and I want you to fight the dragons while I'm gone!" Feral whispered.

"How?" Rein asked back.

"You're a Dragon Warrior chao! Just do your stuff! Use the sword though, it has extreme power on dragons, and use your elements a lot. And these are only the younglings too! Wait till the mothers come!" Feral answered quietly. Suddenly he turned into a blur and Feral was gone.

"Well if I gotta kill these things, I guess I'll start now!" Rein shouted and ran towards the sound of faint wing beats on the horizon.

Chapter 2: The border

Rein felt like he was gonna die. The bright forest wasn't a fun place to be in spring. It burned up and there were roots everywhere. It was like the land of Tripping or something. Also it became hard to find the bright rivers and the food trees hadn't started growing. It was a place of evil in spring. Pure evil. 

Well Rein was in that place of pure evil. The scorching sun beat down on him like a boxer punching a bag. He tripped on a large root, desperately trying to find food or water but it was no use. He crawled forward this time, moving his aching back and arms. He felt like he was going to die any second of just exhaustion. Dragging himself forward an old beat up cottage appeared. He got up and sprinted toward it. Falling at the door. He reached up and tapped the door and it slowly opened.

A mage in white robes appeared. He had a huge staff and a rather long hat. The hat drooped down a little bit but that wasn't very noticeable at first. He had sapphire eyes and a welcoming face. There were a few wrinkles on it but there weren't many. He smiled at Rein and ushered him in. Rein quickly stepped in and the door shut behind him.

"So, who exactly are you?" The mage asked but Rein nearly fell down. He gave Rein an understanding smile and led him to a cushioned chair. Rein fell into it and fell asleep.

Rein bolted up, finally awake. He was in a comfortable chair in the mages house, there were a few other chairs and couches and a fireplace. But that was about it. The mage suddenly stepped in.

"Awake are you? Well will you please explain why you were in the forest young chao?" The mage asked. Rein quickly told his story.

"So Feral went to Earth to look for the mage that unleashed the dragon? No! He should have gone to Shihagon!" The mage irratatedly said.

"Shihagon?" Rein asked.

"Shihagon is in another universe it's a version of Earth's past but with magic and dragons and such things. That's where the dragons were let out. If Feral went to Earth he's on the wrong track!" the mage answered.

"Oh! By the way what's your name?" Rein curiously asked.

"Meril, but back to the original subject. We'll have to get YOU to Shihagon!" The mage answered, but with a hint of desperation.

"How? The Border between Chao World and the Chao Teleporter is blocked off to chao! Besides I have to save Chao World from the Dragons!" Rein quickly said.

"Only around 2 Dragons will come to Chao World from Shihagon. You'll be more help there than here. Besides the chao can take care of the two dragons that come anyway. Now look here, you HAVE to go! I'm going to teach you the spells Megon which changes you to a human, and Regon which changes you back. When we go to the border you'll have to use Megon to go through! Now come one!" Meril quickly stated, teaching Rein the spells.

"Wait, WE?" Rein asked in shock.

"Yes WE! I'm coming with you!" The mage answered with an annoyed tone, magically packing a bag. "Now let's go!"

Rein was still confused but he left the place with the mage and headed back to Chao Kindergarten. He then showed the mage the border. It was a magical force field that covered the Chao Kindergarten and the rest of Chao World. No chao could pass it but humans could.

"Now Ready?" Meril asked.

"MEGON!" Rein shouted. He was covered in a bright light and suddenly he felt different. The light parted. Rein had his Dragon Armor on, but this time runes were engraved on it. Also his face turned a bright tan, his hair black. His eyes turned blood red and his Dragon Blade grew to a three feet long and one foot wide height. It took Rein minutes to get over the shock of being human.

"LET'S GO!" Meril reverberated and they stepped through. Suddenly everything started spinning and there he was in a long tunnel.

"TO SHIHAGON!" Rein shouted and the tunnel ended and he was thrown into the plains of Shihagon.

This Chapter is Free... I just can't stop writing this thing!

Chapter 3: I am The Dragon Warrior

Rein slowly got up, shaking his head. He was covered in grass stains, and a few bruises but other than that he was alright. Beside him Meril also got up, although he didn't look hurt at all.

"Where am I?" Rein asked looking around. He was surrounded by grass for miles, and miles. It was unbelievable. The sky was a fabulous White color. It also seemed to spin fabulously creating a rainbow of colors that spun in different patterns and designs. The clouds reflected off of this, creating something of legends. It was truly amazing what it did to the overall appearance. The different array of smells was truly amazing, fresh fragrant smells wafted everywhere.

"This, Rein, IS SHIHAGON!" Meril reverberated with his arms stretched out. Rein stared in wonder at this beautiful place. A place Chao Land could never compare too. "The land of Dreams!"

"This is, amazing" Rein breathed. He felt like he could just fly any time, the amazingness of the area, the beauty, it was a miniature heaven. Suddenly a loud scream was heard and he turned around. Sounds of battle were going on over the difference and he and Meril quickly rushed over. They walked over a large hill to see a battle, a hundred humans against 10 dragons and it seemed the dragons were winning. A dragon torched a screaming man while another dragon cracked a woman's skull.

"COME ON!" Meril shouted dragging Rein into the fight. Rein quickly saw what to do; he saw a dragon take down ten men with an ice blast and turn. At this Rein leapt forward, drawing the Dragon Blade, and slashed. The dragon screamed as its wing fell loose, Rein close in front of it. The dragon eyed its target and leapt, a trail of blood falling behind it. The dragon fired its ice breath but a force field formed around Rein and threw the attack back. The dragon screamed as ice covered its wound and its stomach. The Dragon's eyes glew white and it fired a ball of ice. Rein jumped backwards and yelled out a two words.

"REIJEK TOR!" Rein screamed and slashed with his sword. A Shockwave appeared hitting the dragon in the face. The dragon roared in pain and exploded in a flash. Rein got up, dusting himself up when he was hit hard in the back and flew forward. Turning he saw a large red dragon nearing him. Rein crawled backwards as it leapt when just then a blast of lightning flew out and sent the beast flying backwards screaming pain. Rein turned to see Meril smiling, his hand extended. Rein smiled too and leapt forward slashing the beasts head off. Rein turned again. Eight Left, over 50 men and women killed. They were clearly outmatched. Two dragons, a blue and a black, suddenly noticed them and leapt forward in a crazed charge. Rein and Meril backed away and split into two directions. Rein to the left and Meil to the right. The black quickly chased Rein like its life depended on it, Rein suddenly turned and stabbed. The dragon leapt back but its wing was slightly torn. The dragon countered with an acid breath attack. Rein leapt back but his sword glew and the acid was thrown back into the beasts eyes. The dragon roared and Rein shouted two more words.

"DRAGON BLAST!" Rein yelled. A dragon of ice hit and froze the black. After seeing this Rein cracked it open. Meril was doing much better though.

Meril was surrounded by the remainder of dragons, each with revenge marked in its eyes. Meril smiled and whispered one word.

"Kijak" Meril whispered and suddenly a shockwave appeared and sliced them all in two. Meril smiled and helped the surviving three men and the two women up.

Later...

Rein and Meril parted, after much thanks. They were a little hurt and extremely tired but this place no longer seemed heavenly.

"That was suicide" Rein said to Meril with a smile. "But hey, we won!" Meril smiled back and they walked out into the distance.

Chapter 4: Canyon of the Dead

Rein walked forward, slowly and painfully he dragged his left foot forward, then his right. His back ached horribly and he thought he would just drop dead right there. Rein sucked in a breath of air, as though it would be his last. He nearly fell down but Meril gave him a supporting shoulder. It had been days since they had fought the dragons and they were supposedly heading to where the dragons where unleashed, but so far they hadn't seen anything for ages. The plains had just sort of melted into sand and rock and the white sky slowly turned boring. The fragrant smells became horrid and gas like and it was no longer a heavenly place at all. It seemed more like a death trap.

Meril looked at Rein and gave a weak smile. Rein weakly smiled back and tried to continue forward.

"There's no way we can make it, this was probably the wrong way to start with!" Rein complained in a hoarse voice.

"Now now, don't give up!" Meril encouraged as though nothing was wrong. Rein gave him an irritated look when the ground shook. Rein and Meril both fell backwards.

"What the heck?" Rein cried out. Suddenly the ground beneath them gave out and they both fell down, screaming for help. But there wasn't a soul around that could hear.

Rein hit the ground with a loud oof! For a moment he thought he was dead but finally decided to open his eyes. He had fallen on his stomach, which now hurt like hell. His arms were stretched out in front of him, in a very uncomfortable position. Yet the part that scared him was the fact that he was surrounded by pitch darkness. He felt rocks under him which caused him to groan. He was hoping for something other than rocks at least. Stone would even have been better, but no, more rocks. He slowly tried to get up but quickly collapsed. He realized now that his muscles hurt like hell too.

"Oooooooooooh!" Rein groaned. He tried 3 more attempts to get back up before he finally succeeded. He looked around trying to at least get Meril's outline visible. "Meril?" Rein asked. "MERIL?" Rein asked again this time much louder. "Well great, Meril isn't here! Now what?" Rein groaned falling back. Suddenly he felt something grab him. He turned around but a minute too late. Suddenly he was thrown upwards carried up by a winged beast. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Rein shouted desperately trying to escape. The beast quickly flew upwards and through a hidden hole, into an evening sky. Rein yelled in pain as the Black dragon tightened its grip on his leg. When finally he thought it couldn't get any worse the dragon through him on top of the border between land and the dark depths below. Suddenly the dragon turned and flew down at Rein with its jaw opened. Rein quickly spun around, grabbing his sword and quickly stabbed upwards, catching the beast in the chest. The dragon screamed and spewed acid over the blade. The sword glew a bright yellow color and vibrated horribly, when it suddenly exploded. Rein flew back in shock and pain and the dragon screamed, following suit. Rein heard the dragon's screams for a while then heard a sickening crunch.

Rein's heart beat fast, his eyes wide with fear. Questions buzzed around in his head. Where was Meril? What had happened? Why had the ground collapsed? Why had his sword exploded? Those were a few and Rein knew that he would need to find the answers soon. He quickly got up, more out of panic then strength and realized he still had the sword's handle in his hand. That at least hadn't exploded. Rein sighed. He couldn't do anything now but when he repaired his sword he'd come back and get the answers. He promised himself that and slowly walked off. But this time he ignored the pain and walked with his resolution buzzing in his mind.

Chapter 5: Enter Feral

Feral deeply sighed, closing his eyes. He was in a small village. Straw huts lined the dirty streets and merchants desperately tried to sell food. Customers lined up, eagerly eating the delicious delicacies of the markets. This was the beautiful Country of Lebanon. Feral sat on to of a dusty building eying the peaceful society. Well the dragons weren't on Earth. It had been over a week and no news or reports of dragons. Feral slowly got up, stretching his back. If the dragons were on Earth where could they be? It couldn't be in Chao World, that was certain and the only place Chao World connected to was Earth. So where could they be?

Suddenly it hit him. Where else than the birthplace of all dragons? Where else than Shihagon? It was so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. The dragons had to be in Shihagon! Feral quickly looked both ways in fear. When nobody was looking he took out a chao key and whispered a word. Suddenly there was a flash and he was back at home in the Chao Garden. He panted and went to his own section to find no chao.

"Rein?" Feral shouted. "Rein?" He repeated. No reply. He remembered telling Rein to fight the dragons. What if he had gotten killed while fighting them? What if he had disappeared in the forest?

Yet again realization struck. He remembered meeting a wizard called Meril there. Of course! If Rein met Meril they'd be at Shihagon together! Yet Rein couldn't fight a dragon! As a human he might be able to fight a few but not many at all. Feral quickly dashed up and into the Chao Lobby. He whirled around to find the silver chao teleporter and he dashed in. Suddenly everything spun and he was in the plains of Shihagon. How he remembered the beautiful skies of Shihagon plains. The beautiful white skies couldn't be compared to anything. Yet signs of bloody battle were scattered. A hundred dead men and women were thrown around and ten dragon bodies were there. Yet after closely examining two of the dragons Feral saw a great burn of energy. Rein's Dragon Sword had cut these heads. Rein obviously wasn't there. Meril would be with him if he had died.

Slightly relieved he followed the signs of Rein's travels in high speeds, not waiting for anything. Suddenly his eyes glew red, his hair got slightly longer, his gloves turned red, and his shoes turned blue. His tail got longer and got a devils point at the end. His teeth got longer and long red wings grew from his back. A Dragon Blade appeared in Feral's hands and he took off, heavily beating his wings.

Chapter 6: Trapped

Rein fell down. Yet again he was in a forest, yet he felt like his feet would fall off any minute now. His wounds hadn't healed and his ankle was extremely soar. Yet he went on, not bothering to stop. The desert was green, alive and beautiful, and if Rein hadn't been near death he would have taken the time to admire it.

Rein panted on the hard ground, the green grass below him turned a blood red and he clutched his stomach. His breathing quickened farther as his sword's hilt vibrated. He tried to get back up but his arms wouldn't let him. Suddenly the ground vibrated and Rein passed out.

Feral beat his large wings, his red eyes scanning the ground for something. There it was a large hole. He dived down, wings back. Smiling he dove into the pit, locked on to traces of Meril's energy. Meril had to be here. Feral landed and looked around, Meril wasn't there. Suddenly a sound alerted him and he looked back to see a Shadow Chao staring up at him.

"We meet again Feral" the shadow chao said with a small smile.

"Chaos," Feral breathed, turning. Feral slowly drew his Dragon Blade out, his eyes digging into the chao named Chaos.

"Yes Feral, remember me? From last time the dragons were unleashed. It was YOUR stupid mistake that they were unleashed last time and now, someone's unleashed them again!" Chaos snarled with a small smile of victory on his lips.

"Quiet Chaos!" Feral snapped in anger.

"Let's continue our last fight shall we?" Chaos suggested and brought his arm down. Suddenly the ceiling shook and came down above both of them, trapping them below.

Chapter 7: Fight or Death

Feral had been amazingly unharmed. Chaos's power had created a giant ring. The ring had a large ceiling, 100 feet above them, with holes for air and light. Around it was a perfectly carved circle of stone and holding the ceiling up was 4 pillars of large rock. Small torches were levitated around them bringing light and warmth.

Feral was breath taken. For a moment he thought Chaos was going to kill them both. Well actually his real name was Thone; Chaos was a nickname his Dark Side had taken on. The same dark side that almost killed him years ago, the first time the Dragons were unleashed.

"Come on Thone, I don't want to fight you!" Feral yelled. The Shadow chao smiled, rows of razor sharp teeth glittered in the little light.

"I am Chaos now! The day the dragons were unleashed, I fought the mage that had unleashed them. He destroyed my light side! Now I feel no pity, I want to fight you, Feral. That day when I Chaos, fought you. You barely survived. YOU SHOULD HAVE SURRENDERED THE ORB! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" The Shadow chao screamed and leapt forward at lightning fast speeds. Feral was completely unprepared, and Chaos punched him in the face. Feral flew backwards and crashed into one of the pillars causing it to violently shake. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Chaos screamed and raised his hand. Feral flew up into the ceiling, face first. Chaos made his hand into a fist and Feral flew down and crashed into the floor.

By now Feral was soaked in blood, his fur had turned blood red, and his eyes seemed to soak it up. Chaos dashed forward at his weak opponent, fist out when suddenly Feral pushed himself up, and flipped over Chaos. He turned and kicked Chaos in the back as hard as he could. Chaos flew into a pillar at such speeds it broke the sound barrier. The pillar cracked and collapsed. Chaos got up, his head blooded and smiled. The ceiling suddenly shook and started to collapse. Chaos simply waved his hand however and the rocks fell around them, leaving just a ring for him and Feral to fight in.

"Nice hit" Chaos snarled and disappeared into the air. Feral suddenly flew violently backwards into the ground and Chaos appeared his fist out where Feral's stomach had been. Chaos smiled, walking forward. "You hid in the Chao Garden from me; you even lived there so I couldn't get you. Now though, I've finally got you!" Chaos spat. Feral weakly got up and smiled.

"The orb gave me the dragon element Chaos. That you can never have. I have the power to manipulate molecules, combine types of energy, and use pure un-concentrated and pure un-concentrated energy. Chaos, that's the one element you don't have, the Dragon element, and I have it. Of course there's another element you don't have, Ultima. Un-concentrated with Dark energy, a work of Dragon energy. Those two elemental energies are why you want to kill me Chaos. I know it. Now though, I'll show you what Dragon and Ultima are about!" Feral shouted. Suddenly he started to float and there was a bright light. Chaos had to shut his eyes. When he opened them Feral definitely looked different.

Feral's eyes, cornea's and everything, were blood red. His teeth turned to fangs and the part of him that didn't have any fur had turned into large scales. His tail grew long and pointed, his hair grew longer and harder, and his hands turned to claws. His shoes turned blue, and were slightly ripped and torn, and he suddenly wanted to kill.

"You thought I was a hedgehog Chaos. You were wrong. I'm Half-Dragon"

Chapter 8: The Dragon inside

Feral leapt toward Chaos. Rage burned in his eyes, dust flew behind him, and his fist closed tightly. Suddenly there was a flash inside Feral's hand and a sword materialized inside it. Feral smiled and slashed at Chaos. Chaos jumped into the air and landed on the flat edge of the sword, flipping over Feral and doing a twist kick. Feral blocked the kick with the flat end of his sword and pushed backwards. Chaos leapt backwards, into the air, propelled by Feral's push. He twirled his fingers and started floating, his feet in constant motion. Then Chaos flew towards Feral. Feral smiled and leaned back, then leapt at lightning fast speeds toward Chaos. Flames burned behind them, rock was obliterated, sand turning to glass. They got closer and closer until Feral slashed and Chaos swiped his hand. Feral's blade was blocked by Chaos's hand and Chaos jabbed at Feral. Feral's free hand blocked the attack and they flew right past each other and hit the ground on their feet.

Chaos twirled around, leaping at Feral. Feral ducked and leapt into the air. He grabbed Chaos and they both spun around each trying to kick the other. The kicks met and they both went flying to the side, spinning like tops. Chaos put his finger on the ground and pushed off of it, leaping to his feet. Feral opened his wings and flew back to safety.

"The fight is even Feral, so how about you just forfeit?" Chaos stated with a smile. Feral smiled back and held out his hand. Suddenly a large blast flew out obliterating all in its path. Chaos leapt into the sky, dodging the blast and throwing one of his own. Feral quickly leapt to the side as the blast came crashing down. But suddenly Chaos started floating and the blast followed Feral. Feral's smile widened in a challenge and he dashed up into the air. Chaos's blast followed Feral as he did loops and spins. The blast continued, and soon started curling and looping like a snake. Feral flew towards Chaos and held his fist out, the punch hit Chaos in the stomach, causing Chaos to fall backwards. The blast disintegrated but Feral was still flying fast, towards Chaos. Feral smashed into Chaos, flying at enormous speed and he grabbed Chaos. Chaos punched at Feral who dodged and returned with a kick. Chaos blocked and blasted back but Feral dodged the blast. They fell in the air falling down, throwing kicks and punches at each other but none hit. Suddenly they smashed into the ground, causing the ground to quake below them. They both leapt up together, energies ready. Feral through blasts at Chaos like mad who blocked and deflected each one. Then returned the favor. Feral flew around the blasts, looping circles and firing some of his own. Chaos dodged and leapt at Feral. Ferals tail lashed out at Chaos and hit Chaos in the chest. Chaos screamed and fell backwards, into the ground.

Feral panted, flying down. Suddenly Chaos leapt up, flying at Feral. Feral spun around and stabbed with his sword. Chaos screamed as the sword went through his arm. The screaming Chaos fell down into the ground, blood gushing out of the wound. The sand turned red and a pool of blood formed around Chaos. Feral landed, heavily panting and suddenly he glew a bright light. The sword was gone and he was normal. Feral slowly looked at Chaos, anger in his eyes.

"Chaos, rot in hell with the dragons. Because of you, I had to go half-dragon again. You've unleashed the dragon within" Feral spat. Then he slowly walked away.


End file.
